She's Too Good
by Wendymypooh
Summary: While on a Ride, Pony Express rider Ike McSwain helps some people in a burning stagecoach, and subsequently falls in love with one of the passengers.


She's Too Good

Ike McSwain leaned low over his mount's neck as they galloped across the prairie. He was still a few hours outside of Sweetwater and was anxious to find shelter before the approaching storm broke. Gazing uneasily at the darkening sky, he fervently hoped his ride was not about to take a turn for the worse. He was still some distance away from any available shelter in the area when the first few drops spattered down upon his shoulders. Instead of the sky opening up and sending a torrential downpour upon him, the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started. It appeared that the clouds were rapidly blowing over.

A sudden flash of light startled him. He soothed Ranger, patting him softly on the neck when the gelding shied at the loud crack of thunder, which followed.

*It sounds like it might have struck something close by.*

Ike's thoughts were validated when he saw fiery flames racing across the prairie toward the north. It took him but a moment to recognize the moving ball of fire as a stagecoach and he realized that the lightning must have struck it. He kicked his mount into a gallop and headed off course to intercept the burning stage. It appeared to be a runaway, but Ike was not able to tell from this distance whether the driver was still with it or not. Ranger raced across the prairie, drawing closer at every passing moment to the stage.

As he drew alongside it, Ike was relieved to see that the stagecoach driver was still sitting on the high seat at the front of the coach. The grizzled looking older man was trying desperately to halt the galloping horses, which were undoubtedly frightened by the flames licking greedily at the wooden structure they were pulling. Ike kneed his horse into a faster pace, edging the steed closer to the terrified team of geldings, until he was near enough to leap out of the saddle and onto the back of one of the steeds pulling the burning stagecoach.

With Ike's help, the driver soon had the team under control. Once the horses were stopped, the man set the brake, and then began tossing luggage off the stage. When the last piece was off the roof, the driver began beating at it with his hat.

After dismounting, Ike quickly unhitched the team and rushed to the stage door to open it and assist the passengers out. There were two older women with silver streaked blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and plump figures clothed in silk traveling outfits. One wore maroon, while the other had on charcoal. The last passenger was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before. She had blonde hair the color of corn silk, eyes that rivaled a stormy sky, delicate features, and a slender frame. She was wearing a silk traveling outfit just like the two older women, except instead of her dress being dark; it was white with pink and gray pinstripes.

"Thank you," she told Ike quietly as he helped her out of the stagecoach.

Ike nodded, and then hurried to help the stagecoach driver beat at the flames slowly consuming the coach. Together he and the driver continued fighting the fire until it was finally out, but not before the stagecoach was severely damaged. Coughing and hacking due to the smoke his lungs had taken in as he fought the fire, the driver dropped to his knees and tried to take in deep breaths of clean air. Ike, coughing as well, stumbled over to where Ranger was placidly eating grass and untied his canteen from his saddle. He uncorked it and took a long swallow of the lukewarm water.

When he was finished, he walked back over to where the driver was still kneeling, and handed him his canteen. The man took a grateful drink and his coughing eased.

"I'm much obliged to you for your help, young fellow," he said earnestly. "My name is Grady Denver."

Ike waved away the man's thanks with a smile, pointed at his chest and signed his name.

Grady looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry son, but I don't understand Indian sign,"

"I do," a soft voice said from behind the two men.

Ike and Grady turned to see the pretty, young woman walking toward them. *You sign?* the mute rider asked as she approached.

*My aunts are both deaf,* she signed back, after studying the signs Ike had used. "We learned to sign so we could talk to each other."

Ike followed her slender hands as they made gestures that were similar to the Kiowa signs Buck had taught him. He did not understand them all, but enough to be able to decipher what she was saying to him.

*I am Ike.*

"Grace de Merritt," she replied, saying it aloud too, so that the driver could hear it.

*I can hear, * Ike signed, informing her that he had not lost his hearing along with his ability to speak.

Grace blushed. "I'm sorry for assuming you couldn't hear too. My aunts never learned to speak more than a word or two, so out of respect for them I don't speak aloud as I sign."

*It is okay,* Ike was quick to sign.

"I hate to interrupt you two talking with your hands, but we have other things to discuss. How am I going to get these fine ladies to Sweetwater, now that the stagecoach is so damaged?" Grady interrupted.

*Do you and your aunts know how to ride horses?* Ike asked Grace.

"Yes, but we haven't got saddles for that." Grace replied.

*We will make do.* Ike turned to Grady. *The three women can ride my horse and the stagecoach team. You and I can lead them on foot. Once there we can send people back for their luggage.*

Grace translated Ike's signs into words Grady could understand.

"Sounds like a right fine idea, Ike," Grady agreed and headed over to gather the bags he had tossed off the roof of the coach together.

Ike signed to Grace that he was going to get the horses ready, and then handed her his canteen of water. Grace hurried over to where her aunts were recovering from their scary ordeal and was anxious to find out what was going on. Grace filled her aunts in on what she, Ike, and the stagecoach driver had planned, while the two older women took turns drinking water from Ike's canteen. Neither woman was overly thrilled about spending the rest of their trip on horses, but reluctantly agreed to the plan nevertheless.

Soon the five companions were on their way to Sweetwater. Grace had introduced her spinster aunts, Esther and Hilda, to Ike and Grady. Both women were delighted to learn that Ike communicated with signs and would have kept up a lively conversation with the PX rider, if Grady had not insisted they could not stop walking every five minutes or so in order for Ike to answer their questions, which Grace dutifully translated for them. The group settled into silence as they continued on their journey.

************************************************************************

Darkness had long settled by the time the five travelers reached the Sweetwater Pony Express station. Teaspoon, Emma, and the rest of the riders were gathered on the porch of the bunkhouse, enjoying the cool breeze that the earlier rainstorm had left behind.

"Ike should have been back by now," Lou McCloud commented from her seat beside Emma, who she was helping to shell beans for the following evening's meal.

"He must have gotten caught in the storm earlier and found shelter until it blew over." Teaspoon said from his perch on the top step. "He'll turn up soon enough."

"Sooner than you think," Buck rose from his place beside Teaspoon and gazed out into the night. "He's not alone."

The other members of the PX family stopped whatever they were doing to peer out unto the darkness too.

"What do you see Buck?" Kid strained to make out what the Kiowa was seeing, but could not.

"Look," Buck pointed in the direction he was looking and the others followed the line of his finger to somewhere out past the corral.

While they watched, several shapes began to take form out of the darkness. Two of them were much smaller than the others were, and soon materialized into their missing friend and an older man. They were leading their horses, one of them Ike's, with three women astride them.

As soon as they were close enough, Ike stopped walking and started signing, explaining to his PX family what had kept him so long. It surprised them all when the youngest woman in the trio began to sign as well. The signs she used was different from what Buck had taught them so they could communicate with Ike, but they were all able to make out several words nevertheless.

"What an awful ordeal." Emma exclaimed as she moved down the steps past Buck and Teaspoon, and over to the horses, after Ike had finished with his explanation. "I'm Emma Shannon. You are welcome to stay at my house until new traveling arrangements can be made for you."

"Thank you for your generosity Miss Shannon." Grace translated Emma's words to her aunts as she spoke. "I'm Grace De Merritt and these are my aunts, Esther and Stella."

Stella began signing and Grace started to translate what her aunt was saying, but Emma stopped her. She signed as she spoke. "Your offer of payment isn't necessary. Folks here in Sweetwater help each other out in time of need."

She turned toward Ike and the others. "Boys, help the ladies down from their horses."

Ike moved around Ranger to assist Grace down from the gelding's back. He placed his hands upon her slender waist and eased her out of the saddle. Once her feet were securely on the ground, Ike knew he should release his hold on her, but found he was unable to do so, because he was so mesmerized by her beauty at such close proximity. There were flecks of silver dancing within the smoky depths of her eyes that were not noticeable at a distance. There was a splash of light colored freckles across the bridge of her slightly upturned nose that he suddenly longed to place a kiss. Her lips were full and perfectly kissable as well, and he found himself staring at them.

Grace froze in place too, as she gazed into Ike's beautiful blue eyes. She had never been this close to a man before and she was uncertain how to react to the unfamiliar feelings stirring within her. She knew she should say something or move back, but the words would not come to mind and her feet did not seem to want to obey her commands.

"Ike, the ladies are waiting." Emma's gentle words stirred the mute rider into action.

Ike immediately let go of Grace's waist and took a step back, as heat filled his face, at the reminder that he and Grace were not alone.

"Thank you, Ike." Grace smiled through her own embarrassment at having lost herself in Ike's smile, the feel of his hands on her waist, as her aunts and Ike's friends looked on. "For all your help."

*You are welcome.* Ike signed back.

Grace walked past him to join her aunts, as Emma led her and her aunts toward her house. Ike watched them go, hoping Grace would turn around and smile or wave at him. His wish was granted a few moments later, as Grace glanced over and waved at him from Emma's porch, before disappearing inside the housekeeper's home.

Ike turned his attention onto Grady as Teaspoon said, "You can bunk in with me until you can travel on. Tomorrow we'll go claim the ladies' luggage and anything else you might need to retrieve from the stagecoach."

"I'm obliged to you for all your help." Grady wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand. "If you would point me in the direction of your quarters, these weary bones are ready to clean up and settle in for the night."

"Right this way," Teaspoon swung an arm around Grady's shoulders and started walking toward the barn. His 'quarters' as Grady called them, consisted of the lean-to attached to the barn. "Boys, take care of the horses and then turn in for the night."

Ike took hold of Ranger's reins and headed for the barn. Buck took hold of the reins of the other two horses. "You can go on to bed; I'll help Ike tend to the horses."

The others did not need any further prodding from him. As he moved to follow Ike, the other riders headed into the bunkhouse. By the time, Buck entered the barn; Ike had unsaddled Ranger and was brushing his horse down. Buck set to work on preparing for the night one of the geldings Grady owned. As soon as he had led Ranger into his stall, Ike began to work with the other horse that belonged to Grady. A companionable silence fell over the barn as the two friends worked.

"Do you want to talk?" Buck asked when they were finished with the horses.

*About what?*

"Grace."

Ike sighed. Buck knew him too well. He was not sure what he felt for Grace after having just met her, but he could not deny that there was something between them. *There is not much to talk about. I just met her.*

"You like her don't you?"

*Yes, but that does not meant anything.* Ike walked out of the barn.

Buck blew out the flame in the lantern before following Ike out of the barn. Together they closed the doors and set the board into place to keep them secure.

"I think it means something." Buck said when they were finished.

*Drop it Buck. I am tired and want to go to bed.*

"All right."

The two friends walked across the yard to the bunkhouse in silence. They entered the building to find the other riders already asleep. They readied themselves for bed before setting into their bunks for the night. Neither went to sleep right away. Buck was worried about his friend, and Ike's mind was on Grace.

************************************************************************

Despite having stayed up later than usual, Ike was up early the next morning. He slipped out of the bunkhouse and went to watch the sunrise over the horizon. He was surprised to find Grace standing in front of the corral, watching a mare and her foal frolic inside it.

Ike tapped her lightly on the shoulder as he stepped up beside her, not wanting to frighten her with his sudden appearance. Grace still jumped slightly as she spun around. Ike quickly apologized for scaring her.

"It's okay, Ike. I couldn't sleep so I came out here to watch the sunrise." Grace explained.

*Me too,* Ike signed back. *Want to watch it together?*

"Alright."

Ike moved to stand beside her as they both turned their faces to the East where the sun was just starting to make an appearance from its nighttime resting place. While he always found watching the sunrise enjoyable, Ike found today was even more special since he was sharing it with Grace.

Grace was aware of Ike beside her. She had never had such a strong reaction to any man before, and did not know how to act now. There was not much she knew about Ike, except that he risked his life to help total strangers, and that he worked for the PX. That said a lot about what kind of man Ike was. She soon realized that Ike was watching her more than the horizon.

"What? Do I have something on me?" Her hands rose to pet her hair, adjust the lace collar around her neck, and smooth out the unseen wrinkles in her skirt as she waited for his answer.

Ike reached out and stopped her fluttering hands with one of his own. Grace stilled as his hand touched hers and felt her heart skip a beat. Ike felt a spark of something hit him as he caught one of her hands in his own. They stayed frozen for a moment, before Ike reluctantly removed his hand from hers so he could sign.

*There is nothing wrong with your hair or clothing,* he was quick to reassure her. * I cannot help looking at you because you are so beautiful.*

Grace flushed at Ike's words. It was the nicest compliment she had ever received. "What a sweet thing to say. Thank you Ike."

*You are welcome.*

They did not have any more time to talk as Emma came out onto her porch calling for Grace. Grace hurried over to Emma's house.

Grady, Grace, and her aunts stayed at the waystation for almost a week. Ike and Grace spent as much time together as his job would allow and they grew close. Even though Ike had resolved not to fall in love with Grace, since he knew she would be leaving soon, he did nevertheless. Just as certain as he knew he loved Grace, Ike knew she was in love with him too.

The morning finally came when the De Merritt's and Grady were to depart Sweetwater. The sky was cloudy, and rain was in the air, when Emma, Ike, and Buck accompanied Grady and the De Merritt's into Sweetwater. Since Grady was scheduled to have two other passengers for this leg of the trail, it was decided they would not say their goodbyes at the station, but in town.

Instead of riding in the wagon with her aunts, Grade rode astride one of the PX horses beside Ike. They held hands as they rode, each dreading the moment when they would have to say goodbye. Grace battled with her tears. She had never been one to be overly emotional, but then, she had never been in love before. The thought of leaving Ike was breaking her heart, yet she was devoted to her aunts. If it were not for them taking her in when her parents died, she would have been raised in an orphanage with strangers. Esther and Stella had not only given her a place to live, but a home filled with love and security. She could not desert them now on their great adventure together.

Ike wanted her to stay, but knew he could not ask her to. Grace's aunts were dependent on her to be their translator to the rest of the world, besides being thoroughly devoted to her, and he could not be the cause of a separation between the women. It did not ease his heartache at the thought of telling Grace goodbye.

Sooner than either Grace or Ike liked, they arrived at the stagecoach office in town. While Buck helped Grady load up the De Merritt's luggage onto the top of the stagecoach, and Emma spoke with the older De Merritt's, Ike drew Grace into a nearby alleyway so they could say their goodbyes in private.

"My heart is breaking at the thought of leaving you Ike," Grace said as the tears she had been holding in filled her eyes.

*Mine is breaking because you have to go.*

"I don't want to go Ike, but I have to. Do you understand that?"

*Yes, I do.*

Ike stepped closer to her, hating to see the tears filling her gray eyes and hear the anguish in her voice. He felt as if his own heart was being ripped out of his chest, but he was trying to hold his own emotions in check to make things easier for her.

"Will you write to me if I write to you?"

Ike nodded. * I will share with you everything going on here.*

"And I will tell you all about my adventures with my aunts."

They both heard Grady call, "All aboard," and fell into each other's arms. They held one another for as long as they possibly could, before sharing one last bittersweet kiss.

Buck stepped into the alleyway, hating to disturb his best friend and Grace's last moments together, but at the same time, he knew Ike would appreciate Buck's witnessing such a tender moment, instead of anyone else.

"It's time, Ike."

Ike nodded his head to tell Buck he had heard his friend's words, as he reluctantly released Grace. Another moment passed as Grace composed herself before all three headed out of the alleyway together.

Buck held back as Ike led Grace over to the stagecoach and helped her inside. Grace settled into the seat with her aunts and then stuck her head out the window.

"I love you Ike."

*I love you too.*

"Goodbye, Ike."

*Bye Grace.*

Ike reluctantly stepped back from the stagecoach as Grady snapped the reins into motion. Grace blew Ike a kiss and waved, as tears streamed down her face. Ike waved back as he stood in the street and watched the woman he loved roll out of town.

Buck stepped up to Ike's side, as Emma looked on from the seat of her wagon, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Ike?"

Ike shook his head.

"Why didn't you ask her to stay?"

Ike turned to his friend. *Because she is too good for Sweetwater, Buck…and for me.*

Buck nodded. "C'mon, Emma's waiting for us."

The two friends walked over to where Emma now sat aboard her wagon. Her kind brown eyes sought out Ike's face as the two riders approached the wagon. "You alright, Ike?"

*No, but I will be.* Ike signed back before mounting Ranger.

As soon as Buck was mounted too, the trio started back to the way station. Ike held in his hand the reins of the horse Grace had rode into town and could not help wishing that she were still on it, and had stayed in Sweetwater with him.


End file.
